Betrayal of the Heart
by Hopeless-Bab
Summary: Un Derek perdu dans ses pensées, un Stiles qui se dit "pourquoi pas". Vont-ils se battre ou passer la nuit tranquillement ensemble ?
1. Betrayal of the Heart

Les deux saisons achevés, l'idée d'entrer dans leurs pensées m'est passé par la tête. Voilà ce qu'il en résulte.

**Pairing** : _Derek x Stiles_

**Disclaimer** : _Au regret d'annoncer que ni Derek ni Stiles ne m'appartiennent._

**Information** : _Spoil Saison 1 & 2_

* * *

Deux nuits, cela ne devait durer en tout et pour tout, seulement deux longues nuits mais l'idée même de devoir les accueillir chez lui, dans ce hangar aménagé rapidement, ne l'enchantait guère.  
Il préfère sa tranquillité, malgré que la présence des bêtas de sa meute n'aidait nullement pour ça, il pouvait les commander, leur inciter de se taire, de disparaître.

Mais, que, ce jeune loup-garou indomptable de Scott, avec sa compagne et actuellement chasseuse d'Allison, et leur bande de joyeux amis humains se joignent à une soirée nocturnes pour resserrer les liens, enfin officiellement, l'horripilait. Car, Derek se doutait que cela cachait bien plus qu'une simple fête entre amis. Enfin, fête était un terme un peu trop fun pour être citer...réunion au clair de lune irait mieux, non ?  
Seulement, sous les effluves de paroles que débitaient à la suite ce meilleur ami un brin hyperactif de Stiles, il n'avait pu se résoudre à refuser sous peine d'entendre sa voix chaque seconde qui s'écoulent.

Enfin, accepter ne fut pas mieux non plus. Il n'y a pas vraiment de chambre, tout du moins, Boyd et Erica en partageaient une. Il avait bien dit qu'il lui avait trouvé un compagnon. Derek ne mentait jamais, ou presque. Isaac avait déserté les lieux, pas franchement envie de partager un moment avec eux. Soit, la chambre était libre pour les tourtereaux qui, aux oreilles de l'Alpha, s'en donnaient un peu trop à cœur joie.  
Et lui, où se retrouvait-il parmi eux ? Dans la sienne, bien évidemment, mais se voyant être obliger de supporter le crétin de meilleur ami.  
Il n'avait jamais réellement pu l'encadrer. Non pas qu'il était méchant, mais son comportement remuant l'agaçait. Il se demandait même comment faisait Scott pour le supporter depuis toutes ses années.  
Il y a des choses qu'on n'explique pas, tout simplement.

N'empêche que lui, d'un calme olympien, devoir supporter l'excentrique toute la nuit, sachant qu'en plus de ça, il devait avoir un penchant pour être insomniaque, cela tenait de l'exploit qu'il n'était pas sur de réaliser.  
Si celui-ci ne se retrouvait pas égorger au petit matin, il aurait de la chance.

Bon, à côté, voir que Scott l'appréciait petit à petit, l'aidait à penser que bientôt, peut-être, car il gardait une certaine réserve, il rejoindrait sa meute. Bon, il n'avait pas confiance, de toute façon, il ne faisait confiance à personne, mais c'était plutôt un bon début que de compter un bon élément dans sa meute non ?

Peter...son oncle lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Pourquoi devait-il se mêler de sa vie, enfin lui rappeler sans cesse son passé qu'il ne pouvait nullement oublier ?  
Déjà que la colère, la haine et toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait, lui pesait, mais si en plus, il en rajoutait une couche, comment voulait-il qu'il puisse constituer un clan puissant ?

Il soupira en s'affalant sur son lit, la tête plongeant dans le moelleux oreiller. Fermant les yeux, il écoutait distraitement le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient incessamment contre la vitre.  
Il ne fermait jamais les volets, il préférait avoir vu sur la lune, astre qui les commandait de sa clarté.

A vrai dire, il ne les détestait pas réellement, non, juste qu'il avait toujours été seul, il ne connaissait l'amitié, l'amour, l'affection que par le biais de son enfance tragique. Alors les côtoyer aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à se laisser aller. Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait envie de se laisser aller...

Stiles n'était pas si haïssable, il avait son côté fidèle qu'il lui faisait jalouser Scott. Malgré son bavardage quotidien, il n'agaçait pas tant que ça, ses paroles étaient parfois intéressantes, regorgeant d'informations précieuses ou seulement, permettant de satisfaire la curiosité des gens.  
Et puis, sous ses airs d'humain faible, il l'impressionnait par son audace. Oser se jeter sur le danger, même au péril de sa vie, pour venir en aide à ses amis, ça aussi, il avait bien le droit au mérite. Même-si, personne, n'y faisait réellement attention.  
Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, Scott, Allison ou surtout Lydia ne lui exprimaient jamais leur gratitude.  
Il grogna.

- Bande d'ingrats !

Et son amour perpétuel et insensé pour cette fille sans aucune importance, cet amour tenace et destructeur qu'il lui vouait. Il n'assimilait pas non plus. Il avait tout fait pour cette pimbêche, alors pourquoi celle-ci se jetait sur ce vulgaire play-boy de Jackson ? L'amour, il ne comprendrait jamais, c'était bien trop compliquer.  
Lui avait bien sur joué un petit jeu avec Kate, cette garce qui avait tué sa famille, avec ce sourire qui lui donnait envie de vomir, mais ce n'était nullement comparable à de l'amour.  
Juste du sexe pour du sexe mené par une attirance physique. Il ne fallait pas aller chercher plus loin. Enfin, une attirance qu'il se serait bien vu ne pas s'y abandonner pour le résultat que ça en donner. La seule fois, où il avait vraiment fait confiance...il se serait frapper pour cette connerie.

Stiles...ce nom, pourquoi ce petit bout de gars l'obsédait plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Il ne le détestait pas en fait, non, il jalousait simplement la façon qu'il avait d'être près des gens. De réussir à laisser derrière lui la colère, la tristesse. A garder ce sourire sur lui en toute circonstance. Même-si, son visage sous la peur était plutôt marrant à voir.  
Comme la fois, au poste de police, où Isaac avait failli lui sauter dessus. Effrayer, derrière un bureau qui n'aurait pas été d'un grand secours, il s'était réjoui de le voir paniquer et avoir pu lui venir en aide, avait flatté son égo.  
Tout du moins, c'était l'excuse qu'il s'imposait chaque jour pour ne pas voir la vérité en face.

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent.

Cette voix, pour une fois pas trop criarde, à l'embrasure de la porte, lui fit rater un battement. Non pas qu'il avait été effrayé, juste surpris que l'objet de ses pensées est fait une apparition si peu remarqué. Le seul objet de ses pensées depuis tout à l'heure d'ailleurs...  
Il lui jeta un simple regard dénué d'émotions avant de croiser les bras sous sa tête et de fixer le plafond.

- Non. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

La réponse avait pour but de le faire déguerpir d'ici. Le canapé était plutôt confortable après tout.

- Pourtant, à l'instant, le sourire t'allait plutôt bien.

A nouveau, Stiles attisa la curiosité de Derek qui le fixa à nouveau. Que dire. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Pour une fois, ce bonhomme répliquait et lui clouait le bec.  
Un compliment, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en entendre surtout venant de l'humain.  
La chambre resta plongée dans le silence. Non, il n'allait pas répondre. De toute façon, que pouvait-il répondre. Rien.

- Tu pensais à quelque chose de particulier pour obtenir un tel sourire ?

Lui répondre 'à toi', n'aurait pas été la bienvenue. Que le froid et associable Derek lui avoue qu'il pensait justement à lui et en bien qui plus est, c'était s'alléger de toute crédibilité. Oui, il devait imposer, faire peur si fallait, paraître puissant, sans faiblesse.  
Et s'il avait bien une faiblesse, c'était celle-ci.  
Ce brin d'humanité qui s'imposait à lui comme une sangsue. Ce sourire et cette imbécillité qui, intérieurement, le faisait sourire. Oui, quand il voyait Stiles se faire attaquer, être en danger, sur le point d'y laisser des plumes, il ne pouvait rester de marbre. Après tout, qui avait-il de mal à l'avouer pour son bien-être personnel ? Personne ne le saurait de toute façon.  
Il n'irait pas jusqu'à se dire que cela ressemble à de l'amour. Non, les sentiments, s'étaient clairement pas son truc. Mais, il avait quelque chose de spécial en lui...

- Stiles...  
- Ravi de constater que tu te souviens de mon prénom, lui lança le dénommé Stiles dans un grand sourire.

Il secoua la tête, reprenant soudainement conscience qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il avait dit tout haut ce que ses pensées reflétaient.  
Il reprenait contrôle de ses émotions et avec un visage dénué d'une quelconque expression, il lui intima de sortir de cette chambre avant d'être déchiqueter en pièce.

- Je vois que l'idée même de dormir en ma compagnie, te réjouit. Nous sommes deux dans ce cas, ironisa le plus jeune.

Bien, voilà que ce sarcasme changeait son humeur. Finalement, peut-être qu'il le détestait bel et bien. Il se leva comme un éclair pour venir empoigner le col de la chemise de Stiles et le plaqua au mur.  
Le bruit que ce choc fit, n'alerta personne, même pas le petit cri vite étouffer par la main de Derek.  
Allison et Scott devaient être trop occupés ensemble. Et Boyd et Erica ? Sûrement la même chose à vrai dire. Erica était devenu une vrai tigresse...il avait d'ailleurs pu le constater au vue de ses nombreuses tentatives pour lui arracher des baisers lors des entraînements.  
Le surprendre qu'il avait demandé. Il ne s'attendait pas dans ce sens-là.  
Enfin, celle-ci avait fini par comprendre, c'était détacher de cet objectif pour tomber dans les bras du grand musclé. Bien, une chose de concrétiser.

Il marqua un temps de pause dans ses pensées quand il sentit le léger souffle de Stiles sur son menton. Celui-ci ne disait plus un mot, il paraissait même, il hésita entre angoissé et...excité ?  
Il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine...et bizarrement, c'était bon de les sentir ainsi.

Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Stilinski et y murmura :

- Je pense que tu vas être obligé de me tenir compagnie. De la façon dont je le désirerais. Je commande. Tu subis.

Le ton était suave, qu'il finit par arracher un frisson au concerné. Bien sûr que dit de cette façon, il était pour le fait de subir. Après tout, c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait accepté de dormir avec Derek non ?  
Oui, il avait laissé tomber l'idée même de séduire Lydia, de la faire tomber dans ses bras. Après tout, elle était amourachée de Jackson, et quoiqu'il puisse tenter de faire, cela n'aboutirait à rien, comme toutes ses dernières années perdues.  
Bien sûr, il clamerait à qui veut l'entendre qu'il était toujours autant amoureux. C'était une façade pour cacher ses véritables sentiments.  
La présence de Derek, depuis le tout début de leur rencontre, l'avait fait douter sur son orientation. Il se cherchait encore qu'en celui-ci était apparu.  
Finalement, même s'il avait encore un peu de mal à l'accepter, il se sentait attirer par cette virilité qu'il dégageait. Par ce côté distant et froid que laissait apercevoir l'Alpha. Une attirance physique qui avait tendance à flirter dangereusement avec les sentiments.  
Oh non, il ne le dirait à personne. Son choix resterait secret. Enfin, il y avait bien une personne qui devait s'en douter, étant donné leur proximité actuelle.

Cependant, il avait douté, que ce soit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ou bien encore, pour ce soir, que le plus âgé veuille de ce corps frêle et sans réels pouvoirs.  
Longtemps, il avait cru que ce n'était que de la simple moquerie dont il avait fait preuve.  
Mais, tant pis, il osait à nouveau le séduire par sa maladresse habituelle, sans réellement le montrer.  
Faire semblant de ne pas voir les réactions de son corps qui le réclamait. Qui hurlait à la mort que la distance lui faisait mal. Cette irrépressible envie de le frôler, d'être touché.  
Peau contre peau, à nouveau sentir sa chaleur l'enveloppée. Que toutes ses peurs, ses doutes s'envolent dans ses bras.  
En présence de Derek, il n'avait plus peur. Effrayé certes mais il savait que le loup-garou était là. Que malgré son air détaché et le peu d'importance qu'il montrait à son égard, il ne le laisserait pas se faire tuer.

Alors, doucement, dans un chuchotement, le nez enfouit dans le cou de Derek, il se laissa couler à subir tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il était à lui.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se l'avoueraient à haute voix mais ils étaient bel et bien attirés.  
L'attirance dans leur cœur se transformait petit à petit en des sentiments bien compliqués à gérer.

* * *

Peut-être y'aura-t-il une suite...peut-être pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient seuls dans le silence pesant du hangar, les quatre autres invités ne se faisaient pas entendre. D'un côté, cela était préférable, sinon Derek aurait joué son rôle d'Alpha pour rétablir le calme qu'il affectionnait tant, surtout dans la situation actuelle qui était en train de se dérouler.

Plaqué contre le mur, le visage plongé dans le cou du loup-garou, Stiles pouvait clairement sentir son cœur battre à vive-allure. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'apprécier autant cette présence contre lui, cette main, à l'étonnante douceur, dans ses cheveux et ce souffle chaud, brûlant même contre sa tempe. Il soupira d'aise, il se sentait bien ainsi…et même la légère fraîcheur parvenant de la fenêtre ouverte ne l'atteignait nullement. Non, les bras musclés qui lui offrait maintenant une étreinte protectrice le comblaient parfaitement.

Il ouvrit les yeux, avant de les clore à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, faisant papillonner ses cils sur la peau découverte de Derek qui sourit.

Celui-ci fit glisser sa main, de la chevelure châtain à l'épaule vêtu d'une chemise. Lentement, il la fit tomber d'un côté, puis de l'autre avant que le vêtement ne finisse par chuter sur le sol. Le propriétaire de celle-ci n'esquissa aucun mouvement de rejet, il se contentait simplement de profiter des délices que son corps redécouvrait.

Ses doigts, par contre, furetèrent sur la joue du plus âgé, retracèrent l'arête du nez fin, les paupières fermées puis des petites rides de contrariétés afin de trouver refuge dans la chevelure soyeuse de son tortionnaire au bout du chemin.

Le brun déposa lentement un chaste baiser sur le front de l'humain tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec les bords du tee-shirt, hésitant à l'enlever précipitamment ou le faire languir de supplice. Il opta pour la première solution, voulant retrouver les lignes parfaites, même-si moins détaillés, de ce torse souvent caché par de larges habits. Un gémissement sortit d'entre les lèvres encore vierges de tout contact lorsque le deuxième vêtement rejoignit sa complice. Le corps dénudé se colla, sans vraiment calculer son geste, contre celui plus robuste de son partenaire, afin d'y rechercher une source de chaleur salvatrice.

Ce geste, pourtant inoffensif au premier abord, donna à Derek une pulsion à la limite de la sauvagerie. Ses mains abandonnèrent les caresses du dos pour attraper en coupe le visage de Stiles, le regard plongé dans celui noisette, il prit d'assaut ses lèvres fines qui n'attendaient que ça. D'abord surpris, l'agressé se joignit au baiser féroce qui s'en suivit. Les lèvres se dévoraient pour satisfaire leur appétit de l'autre, des dents venaient croquer une lèvre inférieure tandis qu'une langue, timidement, lécha la commissure d'une bouche pour quémander un baiser plus profond.

Requête qui lui fut accordée, des langues se retrouvant, des mains autour du cou pour s'y accrocher, une tête perdant pied, un regard devenu fauve, un petit coup de bassin provocateur et des mains sur les hanches pour serrer deux corps en pleine ébullition.

Alors que des doigts s'invitèrent au-delà d'un bord de jean, un bruit sec et soudain, se fit entendre à l'extérieur de cette pièce. Un bruit qui les fit stopper net, faisant grogner l'Alpha d'être ainsi brutalement couper dans la satiété de leur besoin, de leur désir.

Derek s'éloigna à contrecœur, même s'il n'osait pas réellement s'avouer qu'il s'était laissé à nouveau aller dans les bras de cet hyperactif un peu casse-pied sur les bords. Après tout, il l'avait à moitié accepté, intérieurement bien évidemment, tout à l'heure.

Qu'importe, là, ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était en rogne, littéralement parlant et que celui qui avait osé les déranger, même-si ce n'était pas volontaire, allait vite le regretter !

Délaissé, le corps frissonnant de Stiles, qui surpris et dont la tension avait rudement chuté, n'en demeurait pas moins avoir froid. La fenêtre ouverte faisant pleinement face à lui, le couvrait de ses brises glaciales. Heureusement pour lui que ce n'était pas la pleine lune ce soir, sinon, il aurait payé cher l'opportun. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en sortir facilement, au vue de l'aura, fortement dangereuse, qui émanait de Derek.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, se dirigea près du compartiment du train, là où avait surgit le bruit et s'y posta, le buste relevé, les bras croisés, le regard froid et la colère bouillonnant face au pauvre Isaac.

Venant de rentrer, n'ayant trouvé nul autre refuge que celui-ci, il s'était pris le pied dans les chaînes qui trainaient encore sur le sol légèrement crasseux de leur entraînement.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu, grâce à ses réflexes de loup-garou, pouvoir les éviter, mais, ses pensées virevoltant sur une jolie demoiselle rencontrée précédemment, ils venaient de se mettre dans un sacré pétrin.

Déglutissant, il se tenait tout droit, n'osant pas affronter les yeux rouges de son chef de meute, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible pour apaiser les foudres.

- Désolé Derek…j'avais….j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

Même-si, au fond de lui, il doutait fortement sur le fait que lui, Derek Hale puisse être en train de dormir profondément. Il le voyait rarement fermer les yeux, se détendre et rêver. Sauf, une fois, il l'avait surpris…mais, cette fois-là, il n'était pas seul, peut-être était-ce ce détail qui avait permis le sommeil du grand Alpha.

Un nouveau grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre, faisant sursauter tous les autres personnes présentes aux alentours. Bien, la colère s'était atténué…c'était déjà un bon début pour le pauvre jeune homme. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction et fut surpris de constater qu'il lui tournait le dos, sans un mot ou presque, un simple « Va te coucher » lui fut lancé avant que le tas de muscle ne disparaisse dans sa chambre.

A l'intérieur, l'ambiance avait changé, radicalement. Derek, loin de se préoccuper de la présence de Stiles, s'énervait tout seul contre la porte de son armoire. L'humain quant à lui, l'observait en haussant un sourcil. Parfois, ses réactions le laissaient perplexe. Avait-il vraiment besoin de sortir de ses gonds si facilement ? Pour, au final, exploser une pauvre porte, qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il se risqua à avancer vers elle pour l'examiner de plus près. Secouant la tête, il fixa fébrilement le brun, qui se tenait debout, les bras croisés, en le regardant également. Plus fort que la brise, cette froideur dans son regard fit frissonner Stiles mais il tenta quelques mots.

- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, s'exclama-t-il.

Le concerné grogna et balança son short dans la pièce, sans prêter attention à l'atterrissage et enfila un caleçon sous le regard éberlué et un peu rougit de Stilinski.

- Bien, maintenant que tu as constaté les dégâts sur cette porte, tu peux sortir. Le canapé t'attend.

Un silence, pesant, fit à nouveau place. Comme il détestait cette tension, et ce changement si brutal qu'il y avait souvent entre eux. Passant de la timidité, au désir, puis retomber dans la distance et l'indifférence. Complètement paumé, il prit sur lui, fit quelques pas vers la porte de la chambre et s'y arrêta. Une main sur la poignée, il hésita. Après tout, il en avait assez d'être l'objet de Derek qu'il manipulait à sa guise. Il avait des sentiments lui aussi, ça comptait. Peut-être pas pour ce maudit loup-garou, seulement, pour lui, il ne supportait plus cette situation. La respiration difficile, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il osa, bien qu'il flippait complètement sur ce qu'il allait enfin clamer.

- Prend tes responsabilités Derek, hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

- Que veux-tu dire par là, demanda-t-il, haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- Mais te fous pas de moi, tu m'as…tu m'as excité, merde ! Fais chier, finit-il par murmurer en baissant la tête, son front allant se coller au bois de la porte.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Tu t'es excité tout seul. Ce n'est pas ma faute, si un gamin dans ton genre n'est pas capable de supporter la moindre petite excitation insignifiante.

Un coup de poignard, voilà ce que les paroles, dénué de toute compassion, lui firent. Il se retint d'exploser, son cœur allait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre et les larmes qu'il retenait également.

Inspirant profondément, il enclencha la poignée, ouvrit la porte, sans relever les yeux, ni faire face à l'enfoiré, c'était le nouveau surnom dont il l'affublerait, qui s'était déjà installé confortablement dans son lit et claqua celle-ci en laissant une dernière phrase qui eut au moins le don de faire réagir Derek…mais trop tard.

- Bien. Tu n'existeras plus pour le gamin en question.

Et Stiles disparut dans l'escalier, ascendant à l'espèce de salon, enfin, ce qui y devait y ressembler. Sans un mot, il prit une couverture, empila les coussins et s'allongea.

Les yeux plongé sur le plafond d'un blanc cassé, lui pourtant si bavard, si énergique, se sentait soudainement vidé. Il n'allait pas pleurer, il savait qu'il pourrait l'entendre, et il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir.

Il ravalerait ses larmes, tout du moins, il essayerait jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui. Ecourter cette petite réunion n'allait pas être facile à cause de Scott mais, plus tôt il rentrait chez lui, mieux il se sentirait. Enfin, mieux, c'était de la pure ironie. Il pourrait se laisser aller, c'était surtout pour ça.

Fermant les yeux, il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur qui ne cessait de lui opprimer la poitrine. Ce n'était ni le lieu et encore moins le moment pour faire une crise. Il opta pour trouver le sommeil, c'était une bonne idée même-si la mettre en pratique était tout autre chose.

Isaac qui ronflait non loin de lui, l'empêchait également de se glisser dans les bras de Morphée qui l'attendait, souriant.

Bon sang, pourquoi tout était toujours si compliquer pour lui. Lydia, qui depuis toutes ses années, ne l'avaient jamais remarqué. Même aujourd'hui, elle ne posait son regard sur lui seulement que lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se confier. Enfin, c'était plutôt un bon début, être son confident…mais il ne s'en réjouissait pas. Non, il était passé à autre chose…ou plutôt à une autre personne. Et quelle idée avait-il eu de trouver en Derek Hale un certain charme et des qualités attirantes.

Il se frappa mentalement, il ne devait plus penser à lui. Chose quasiment impossible à faire. Ce mec hantait jusqu'à ses rêves. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Le bras posé sur ses paupières, il respira doucement à grandes bouffées. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était allé lui lancer encore « Tu n'existeras plus pour le gamin en question. ». Là encore, il collectionnait les conneries. Le sarcasme, la colère et le rejet, voilà qu'elles étaient ses armes, mais face au type qui faisait battre son cœur, elles n'étaient vraiment d'aucun secours.

Et ce n'était pas les pas dans les escaliers qui allaient prouver le contraire…

Une silhouette se dessina sur la dernière marche. Un peu moins robuste que l'homme de ses rêves, sans euphémisme, l'homme s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, plantant son regard sur Stiles qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi regarder.

- Que se passe-t-il Stiles ?

Ce dernier soupira, se détendant en reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait eu peur que ce ne soit Derek. Il se redressa sur le canapé, tapota la place libre à ses côtés, demandant muettement à Scott de venir le rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit.

Sans un mot, l'un comme l'autre attendait le bon moment pour rompre le silence. Ce fut l'hyperactif qui se décida enfin à briser cet échange de regard qu'ils entretenaient dans l'ombre de la lune.

- Rien, tenta-t-il pour le rassurer.

- Pas à moi Stiles, je te connais depuis des années et je sens ton cœur battre. Tu mens.

- Bien sûr qu'il bat, sinon, ça voudrait dire que je suis plus de ce monde, plaisanta-t-il, gêné d'avoir oublié les capacités développées de son ami.

- Ne plaisante pas, je suis sérieux. Pourtant es-tu dans un tel état ?

L'air grave sur le visage du jeune loup-garou, peina l'humain. Il s'en voulait d'inquiéter autant son meilleur ami et de ne rien pouvoir dire pour le rassurer. Lui révéler qu'entre lui et l'Alpha, il y avait des rapports dépassant les liens d'indifférence et de mépris qu'ils montraient aux gens, le mettrait dans une mauvaise position, Scott comme lui-même. Et puis, qu'y avait-il à dire à propos de tout ça ?

Pas grand-chose. Il s'était fait des films, avait cru un instant que Derek pouvait s'intéresser à lui, ou tout du moins à son physique. S'était senti désirer et avait aimé ça, au point de tout faire pour retrouver cette sensation.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui avait doucement poussé et fixa de nouveau son camarade d'enfance.

- Je pense que je suis juste fatigué de tout ça. De toute cette histoire. Excuse-moi, mais tout ceci, pour un simple humain hyperactif comme moi, et pas spécialement utile, me dépasse et m'épuise.

Un sourire de compassion se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de Scott. Il comprenait parfaitement, après tout, Stiles n'avait rien demandé et c'était fait embarqué de force dans cette histoire, il était normal qu'au bout d'un moment, celui-ci n'en puisse plus.

D'un élan qu'il se souvenait faire quand ils étaient petit, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, d'une étreinte possessive, comme pour absorber toute la souffrance qui émanait du fils du shérif.

Mais qu'importe ses efforts, il sentait contre lui, le corps sursauté et trembloté. Il pleurait, les larmes, chaudes, coulaient lentement dans son cou. Il ne dit rien, le laissant évacuer sa peine. Nul mot n'aurait été de mise dans cette situation, il ne fit seulement que resserrer ses bras autour de ses épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là, là pour lui.

Stiles releva la tête, les yeux rougis, le regard noisette plongea dans celui de son meilleur ami qui était toujours là, silencieux. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ce qu'il allait avouer n'était pas facile. Et allait engendrer bons nombres de conséquences. Mais, il en avait besoin, il devait le faire. Il se connaissait et il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

- Je vais partir Scott. J'en ai besoin. Je ne vous abandonne pas, toi et mon père mais j'ai seulement besoin de partir quelques temps.

Sa voix était tremblante, il allait pleurer à nouveau, il le sentait, surtout devant le visage bouleversé de Scott qui enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair de Stiles. Il ne lui demanda pas de les retirer, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas conscience, que la douleur de cette nouvelle y était pour beaucoup. Sentir cette douleur dans son corps, c'était sa punition pour les laisser derrière lui. Il disait ne pas les abandonner, mais cette décision rendait les choses comme telles.

Il retint ses larmes, se fut à son tour de le prendre dans ses bras, de tenter de le réconforter alors qu'il ne l'était pas lui-même.

- Je comprends Stiles, je comprends mais comprend que j'ai du mal à encaisser que tu veuilles partir. Tu es mon meilleur ami, le seul sur qui je peux compter. Tu as toujours fait beaucoup pour moi, que ce soit pour la morsure, pour ma transformation, pour Allison et tout le reste. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu à quel point tu souffrais toi aussi ! Je suis désolé, désolé Stiles, je suis égoïste de ne pas vouloir que tu partes. Mais, je ne peux pas te retenir, je le sens…que tu as besoin de partir, de te retrouver…

Ses mots chamboulèrent le concerné. Essayant d'être fort, des dernières forces de volonté qu'il lui restait, il promit à son meilleur ami de ne pas sortir complètement de sa vie, tout du moins, de disparaître juste un moment, le temps pour lui de se retrouver. Qu'il reviendrait et que s'il avait vraiment besoin de lui, alors il accourrait.

En haut des marches, sans un mot, une autre silhouette les observait depuis tout à l'heure. Les bras croisés, la posture droite, les lèvres fermées, ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Si elle avait su le faire, elle serait en cet instant en train de pleurer sa détresse et sa stupidité.

Pourtant, elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement, ce moment ne la concernait pas. Elle n'avait pas sa place auprès d'eux, auprès de lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de rester, pas le droit de lui avouer son besoin de lui. Non, elle devait juste reculer dans l'ombre et le laissait partir.

Une boule au ventre, cette sensation lui parut oppressante, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'a ressentait. Une porte claqua, des sanglots étouffés de Scott lui comprima la poitrine et un vide s'abattit autour d'elle. Il était parti…


End file.
